


Just Listen

by Wrenflightless1



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Outdoors, Slap and tickle?, Vaginal Fingering, shh... I'm listening.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenflightless1/pseuds/Wrenflightless1
Summary: Midnight encounter with everyone's favorite Master thief, Brynolf.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting. Hope you like it ;)

Lust. It was traveling threw her blood faster than lightening at her finger tips. She could feel it all the way to her toes. Tavia stretched skyward. The Night Mother had given her an assignment and it was now complete, her time was her own for the moment. The moons were full and she could feel the wildness of the night surrounding her. 

She was near Riften and the lust throbbed even stronger. If she had a lick of sense she would forget the night, forget the danger and especially forget the master thief that made her heart skip a beat and her thighs quiver. If she knew what was good for her she would stay away from Riften, she should point Shadowmere north to Dawnstar where she could sleep in her bed in the sanctuary and not think of him....

Tavia nudged Shadowmere home, but he had other ideas, he kept his head east stubbornly refusing to move his course. She cursed the beast as the phantom horse broke into a full gallop. Seeing the walls of Riften ahead she pulled on the reigns suddenly and this time Shadowmere relented. They came to a silent halt just outside the stables.

"I know you think that this is a good idea my friend, but this can only lead to trouble." She told the specter as she patted his mane.

"But lass, the night is made for trouble." Tavia almost fell off the tall horse when the voice enveloped her from the shadows. Covering up her faux pas she slid out of the saddle gracefully. The lust was back, but she was trying to keep a lid on it. 

"What are you doing out here Brynjolf?" Tavia tried to keep from finding his broad chest in the dark, but her eyes zeroed in on his form, taking in the strong arms and long fingers of the master thief.  


"I was waiting for you lass." His chuckle hit all the right nerves and she was soon wishing she stayed on the horse. Faster than she noticed he grasped her wrist pulling her into his embrace. "If I hadn't seen it for myself I would doubt you are an experienced assassin let alone the Listener." He whispered into her ear as intimately as The Mother would, only he made her wet while the Night Mother...well didn't.  


As was her custom she remained silent waiting for him to make the next move. He nuzzled her neck as he pulled her hood down letting the moonlight touch her golden tresses. Tavia felt the brush of his beard against her cheek as he kissed just under her ear. 

"I have a need for you lass," his nimble fingers traced down her back sliding over her ass, he lifted her to him, letting her feel the meaning of his words.  


Regaining her senses and her voice she pushed against his arms. "Nothing has changed Brynjolf. I am still the Listener and you are still the guild." Tavia let out a long sigh. The horrible truth was sitting like a mammoth in the room.  


Brynjolf swore as he took a step from her, letting his own hood fall around his neck. "Why must you bring that up now Octavia?"  


Tavia winced as he used her full name. "I knew it was wrong to come here." She turned towards Shadowmere thinking murderous deeds towards the undead horse.  


She was spun around and lying on her back before she could figure out what happened. Brynjolf was perched on top of her, more to pin her then seduce her.  


"I asked a question Octavia, I expect an answer." Brynjolf's brown gaze radiating annoyance.  


"It needs to be settled, why ignore it because we are horny? You are angry because I won't become the guild master, and I won't because of one very important reason." she said trying to twist out from under him.  


"I am not angry lass, I just don't follow your logic. You worked your tail off restoring the guild only to turn your nose at being the master. Why? Because you murdered some people?" Brynjolf shrugged. "My hands aren't clean, you heard the others stories as well. By the nine Delvin was brotherhood too."  


Tavia shook her head. "I just didn't murder someone, I assassinated the Emperor, and as his dying wish, sacrament or no, I killed the man who ordered his own death. Do you want that trailing after the guild after we worked so hard to get it back on it's feet? I am an assassin because that is what I am. The brotherhood is my family, and I like bringing order to chaos, or chaos to the orderly. You and the others killed because you had to, I kill because I want to."  


He sighed and let his bare hand cup her cheek. "I can see where you are coming from love, but the guild is your family too. They are not going to let this go..." He leaned in closer, his mouth hovering over hers. "I am not going to let you go."  


"Sometimes in life you don't get the choice Bryn." she inhaled shallowly, trying to keep the lust in the pit of her stomach at bay.  


"Oh lass you don't know how true that can be." He said before he took her mouth in a fierce kiss. Tavia moaned as finally the lust erupted, she twined her arms around his neck bringing herself fully into the kiss. She felt Brynjolf chuckle as his tongue plunged into her mouth. Their kisses became maddening with both vying for control, with nips, licks, pinches and caresses. She let out a muffled shout when she felt his nimble fingers parting her nether folds from within the tight confines of her leather greaves.  


"You are well ready for me Octavia," he slid one finger into her core, "I am not sure how you managed to sit a horse and not slide off." He moved his finger in and out, causing her already erratic breathing to hitch.  


"Practice." she whispered as he added another finger to the mix. Tavia arched her back to meet his thrusts. His thumb found her sensitive nub and this time she couldn't contain her scream.  
Brynjolf clucked as his hand continued to pleasure her pussy. "The guards are going to be coming if you keep that up."  


The added warning of danger was all it took to push her over the edge. "By Sithis Bryn!" she moaned and pulled him down to feast brutally on his mouth.  


Once she returned to her senses she realized that Brynjolf had rolled off her on to his back, pulling her with him. She had settled on his side, their legs entwined. She could feel his desire pulsing despite their leather confines. He was watching her through heavy eye lids.  


"I do own a house, with a very nice bed, not very far from this spot." she remarked into the night air.  


"What are you saying lass?" Brynjolf twined a piece of her hair around his finger.  


"I am saying that you are not getting any younger and rolling around in the grass at night is not something that will help your old bones." she slid her knee up his leg. It was her turn to tease.  


Brynjolf shuddered. "That is true Octavia, but I wasn't thinking of myself a minute ago."  


With a twist to her smile she said, "That is so unlike you Brynjolf, are you sure you are feeling well?" She got to her feet and laced up the opening to her pants.  


Brynjolf let out his usual chuckle. "With you lass, I am never sure." He took the hand she offered and stood beside her looking at the moonlit night. "You are right about one thing, you are trouble."  


Tavia clucked her tongue mockingly "Is this the beginning of another argument?"  


He took her hand, ungloved it an brought it to his mouth, all before she realized it. "We do not argue, we are having negotiations, love." She eyed him dramatically as he casually called her his love. "What? I am not allowed to say it?" Her lips drew thin as she clenched her jaw. Reading her expression like a book Brynjolf amended, "Yes I really meant it."  


Smiling she let go of his hand and went to find Shadowmere. "You push the Listener thing too far. I know you can babble as much as a brook." Brynjolf waited as she brought the beast around. "One day you are going to tell me how you acquired such a beast. I bet it is a wonderful tale."  


Tavia let out a mild unladylike snort, shook her head but remained silent. She took the horses reigns and led him closer to the docks. Hers was one of the few houses that had an entrance on the outside of the city walls. She let the reigns go and eyed the horse suspiciously as she turned towards the stairs that led to the small porch of her house. She opened the door quietly reaching for the oil lamp, before she felt Brynjolf against her back. He shut the door quietly and pushed her towards the bed. 

"Where is your housecarl?" he whispered as he pressed against her back. His hands busy, divesting her of her clothing starting with the buckles that closed her leather armor.  


"I sent her to my house in Windhelm." She gasped when his hand snaked under her breast band, tweaking her nipple, then removing the last bit of clothing on her upper body. She vaguely heard him chuckle as he leaned her over the chest at the base of her bed. "Now lass, we are going to play a little game." He said as he removed her boots then started lowering her pants and panties, leaving her nude with her ass in the air, she could feel the cold air chilling her heated nether lips, and started to raise herself, but Brynjolf pushed her forward again his hand firmly on her neck. "Now there's a lass." He caressed her nape slapping her bare ass lightly. "Stay like that a wee bit longer, and I promise you will like it," She felt him rub away the sting of the slap then let his finger trail over her ass and between her legs to her exposed pussy, she leaned against his hand before he took it away again.  


Tavia heard him removing his own clothing then felt his body behind her before he leaned over her kissing her neck. "I am going to fuck you Octavia, fuck you hard deep and fast, and you my dear listener are not going to say a word." His cock rubbed against her ass. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly very dry, but she nodded. Brynjolf thrust his cock forward spearing her core in one swift stroke. She started to moan before she caught herself. He retreated and thrust again, starting a brutal rhythm that left her out of breath.  


"Oh my beautiful Tavia, you are so wet and tight." Bryn said above as he held her hips and hammered into her. His cock was hitting the spot deep inside her and she wondered vaguely if she could die of pleasure overload. Her arms gave way and soon she's bracing herself against the trunk with her shoulder and her head. Her own fingers rubbing her clit, and squeezing her labia taught against his invading cock.  


"By the Nine!" Bryn shouted as his thrusts became even more brutal. Tavia was stumbling closer to her release when Bryn caught her breast in his firm grip and palmed them raising her up until they both were standing as he fucked her from behind. Suddenly her body went taught, clamping around his cock which pulled his orgasm from him, shooting his seed deep into her womb.  


Bryn steered them to the bed before they both collapsed on the fine linen coverlet. Sweat covered their bodies as he pulled out of her.  


"Either the negotiations are going well, or you are trying to kill me." Bryn murmured in her ear as he wrapped his arm around her waist, fitting her against him. He nuzzled and kissed her neck gently.  
Tavia interlaced her fingers with his and nodded, letting the velvet pull of sleep pull her into the deep darkness. Before she drifted she heard Bryn's soft chuckle, "Damn Listener..."

 


End file.
